


I'm Happy

by PerfectlyAverage



Category: Bullied series By Vera Hollins
Genre: Aftermath, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyAverage/pseuds/PerfectlyAverage
Summary: Prompt: After book 3, Sarah has moved in with Hayden. Sarah is studying for exams, Hayden interrupts.Disclaimer: These characters are not my own, all belong to Vera Hollins who wrote the Bullied series. She is a very talented writer and I highly recommend reading her work.
Relationships: Sarah Decker/Hayden Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm Happy

Books are scattered across my new desk. Notebooks, textbooks, reading books; of all colours shape and size. My laptop, open on a word document as I type up notes from class. The brightness giving me a splitting headache from hours of studying. Leaning back in my chair, I look around my new room, Mrs Black’s old guest room. I moved in a weeks ago and It’s been nice. Getting away from my mother has made me feel so relieved that I’m not in that house anymore. No more worrying if she was dead in a ditch somewhere, no more worrying about money and bills, no more worrying about her boyfriends beating me up; I don’t have to look after her anymore. 

The guest room is simple and light. The blue walls, cream-coloured carpet, white furniture and curtains slightly moving from the breeze of my open window; it feels peaceful. Something I haven’t had in a long time. Looking at the wall in front of me, I see all the drawings I put up. The same drawings of Hayden and Kayden I drew all those years ago stare back at me and I smile. I smile sadly because Kayden is no longer here and I miss him, I smile in relief because my life is no longer the hell I was used to, I smile because I am happy and at peace with everything that’s happened. I look back at my bed behind me, wishing I could just curl up and go to sleep under the soft covers like I have many nights before. Sighing, I know that I have to much work to do and not enough time. So, I look back at the book I’ve been reading and once again start typing up notes of various meanings of, well everything.

However, as soon as my hands finish typing my first sentence, I hear a knock on my door. Looking to the open door, I’m met with Hayden staring at me with a slight smile on his face as he leans against the frame. He’s doing a lot better since my birthday. Yes, there have been a few times when it’s all gone wrong, but we make it right again and it’s been easier for him having me around all the time. I can only thank Mrs Black for inviting me to live here with her and Hayden. Through Hayden was disappointed when she said I would have my room and wouldn’t be sharing with him; he was a bit happier when I told him I would only be across the hall.   
“Hi,” Hayden says pushing himself off of the door frame and striding into my room. “You’ve been studying for hours you need to take a break.” He moves behind my chair and hugs me from behind, resting his head on my right shoulder.

“well I want to pass and if I take a break now I would just have to come back to it later” I reply tiredly as I turn my head to look at him. He’s looking at my laptop and seems to be thinking about something, but what? Sighing I close my eyes and lean my head against his cheek, I feel him tighten his arm around me, holding me close. There was once a time being in his arms would lead to my pain, suffering and humiliation but now it’s my refuge, my stronghold, my safe haven. I wouldn’t trade anything for this.   
“it’s not good for you to study all hours of the day without a break,” Hayden says suddenly pulling me from my thoughts. I scoff because he would say something like that.  
“what do you know about studying? Considering you never do any” I reply lifting my head, my smile turning into a smirk as I see him struggle for an answer. There aren’t many times I outwit Hayden but when I do, I enjoy the moment for as long as I can. 

“That’s because I’m smarter then you, idiot” He finally answers grinning, his eyes filled with mirth. These are the moments I live for, the ones that make all the bad worth it. 

“But why do you never study? I mean you barely do any work and yet you have amazing grades and it’s really annoying” I say my voice staring to whine in frustration. I lean my head on my crossed arms on my desk, wishing that this headache would go away.

“I never study because I have a good memory, always have” Hayden replies softly rubbing my back with his right hand. He leans over my chair to whisper in my right ear “I also don’t really care about school” He chuckles. I turn my head slightly so my right eye is poking out from my now shoulder-length hair, however, he can’t see my smile. So, he continues “so how about you take the rest of the night relaxing, you’ve been studying since we got home from school you must be exhausted”  
“I am but Hayden I can’t-“ I start to answer but I’m quickly interrupted.

“Yes, you can! It’s just one night, one well deserved night of rest and relaxation and fun” He temps me, even more, when he adds “come will watch a movie, I’ll even let you choose! And will lay on my bed and I’ll make popcorn and you won’t even think about any of this” gesturing to all my study materials.

Sighing I move my head to kiss him. “ok” I said pulling away from him and stretching my arms and legs. “let’s go” I stood up with Hayden and held out my right hand. Smiling he took it and led me across the pale-yellow hall to his white bedroom door. Upon entering the room, I breathe in the air, smelling pine and smoke. Hayden’s signature scent. Feeling Hayden let go of my hand I turn to look at him.

“you ok?” he asks laughing, something in my gaze must have told him that I was not pleased with his reaction because then he said “I’m sorry, you just look so sad and lost for no reason and I found it funny”

“How did I look lost? And why would you find it funny?” I questioned trying glare with all the anger I could muster. This didn’t work in my favour as he only laughed more. “I could just go back to my room and study more” I threaten.

“No- no I’m- Sor -I’m sorry,” he says struggling through the laughter. Sobering up he moved towards me and took both my hands in his “I’m sorry I don’t mean to make fun of you, especially when I’m the one who wants you to relax” He wraps my arms around his waist and whines his around my shoulders. “so, you go lay on my bed, choose a movie and I’ll get the popcorn and you some medicine for your headache” 

I move away from him, letting his arms fall from my shoulders “How did you know I had a headache?” I question, going through my memory to see if I told him, but I didn’t.

“because you put your head on your desk, you normally do that rest your eyes from the light when you get a headache,” he says, shaking as if the most obvious thing in the world. “go on, lay down I’ll be right back”

Turning around into his room I take in the recent changes. Ever since I moved in, I’ve noticed that Hayden would change his room around a lot. Sometimes it’s little things he moves around, like where he keeps, he’s old CD collection or the stack upon stacks on poems he writes. Other times it’s his entire room; the bed, wardrobe and desk. For no real reason, he just wants a change. Then there are the times we would have to redecorate his room after he destroyed it. For those times is when he’s BPD gets the best of him, he locks himself in his room and won’t come out. It’s really scary because there’s the chance he could hurt himself and we’re so lucky it’s only happened twice. 

Looking around I see he’s rearranged some picture on the wall next to the bed; Pictures of me, of Kayden, of random things. Everything else looks the same. The desk next to the on-suite door, the bed on the opposite wall. The dark furniture and grey walls contrast with my bedroom but yet I still feel at peace. The walls close in on me, in a comforting way. I move towards the bed, grabbing Hayden’s laptop and bringing up Netflix and select the first movie that’s recommended and sit down. I prop up the pillows behind me and move under the soft, dark navy covers. 

As I wait for Hayden to come back before starting the movie, I think of all that’s led us here. It’s all so crazy. If someone told me 3 years ago, I would be laying in Hayden Black’s bed waiting for him to bring up popcorn to watch a movie together, I would ask which mental institution they escaped from.

Hearing Hayden’s footsteps as he bounds up the stairs, I turn my head to the door just in time to see him walk in. I smile. I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been in my whole shitty life, well I guess it’s not so shitty anymore. He walks towards the bed and hands me the bowl of popcorn and climbs under the cover with. Wrapping his arms around me, shielding me, loving me, he settles down laying back on the propped-up pillows and pulled me back with him. With the popcorn in my lap, I place the laptop over on his and I press play. The movie begins to play and I couldn’t help but feel free.

Hayden was once my bully, but now, now he’s my hope and my love and I wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series SO MUCH! and I can't believe no one else has written about this series yet. However, I'm glad to be the first.
> 
> This is also the first fanfiction I've EVER written, so please be nice.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Bye for now, PA


End file.
